


Somewhere I Belong

by Sagas



Series: Tales of the Above and Under Worlds [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Lune is very young, Minos is a jerk as usual, Past Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagas/pseuds/Sagas
Summary: A young Lune has lately been chosen to wear the Balrog surplice, and is straining to adapt to his new life as an Underworld dweller, having to deal with the responibilities brought by being the Griffon's second. And on top of that, the three Infernal Judges are training him to be a fit warrior for the time being, since the Holy War occurrence is approaching."You’re facing an opponent which is ten thousand times stronger than you…? A god, maybe? Smile. Smile at him and grin, or give him your best plain face, because it doesn’t matter. You remember that Death is on our side, that we belong to him and we belong here. Home is here and it waits for us, and it is here that we return, after everything is done. One way or another."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the Holy War of the year 1500, and functions as a spin-off to Loose Ends. It can be freely read even without knowing the leading story. For anyone interested, Loose Ends can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782614/chapters/34191735).
> 
> A special dedication goes to our dearest Callie, which requested this story to be published ♥  
> Please enjoy!

 

The whip was teared off his hand with a sharp pull, and the following burst of energy, coming from the Griffon’s wings, had Lune bend forward with an arm to cover his head, trying to resist it. He attempted to fold his wings to reduce the impact but it was too late, and he was thrown with his back on the ground before he could even try.

Breathing heavily he sat up, supporting with a palm to rose on his feet. The whip came back into his hand as if it was a living thing, and he made it crack on the ground, waiting for the signal to resume.

«You’re too focused on withstanding.» The Griffon observed, stepping forward with arms crossed on his chest. «What if the opponent’s technique is too strong for you? You surplice is not the resistant kind, you’re not a Wyvern or a Behemoth.»

«I can sustain.» He replied, still trying to catch his breath. They had been training for hours, beginning at dawn while now it was close to evening. «I only need to grow stronger.»

«No, you can’t.» The other retorted, and Lune suddenly felt a pull on his shoulders which made his arms twist and raise up above his head. «You can sustain elemental damage. Fire, ice, lightning or wind wouldn’t do you much, but what about this…?»

The strings pulled and he felt his joints stretch and painfully creak, but he suppressed any kind of sound from coming.

«Yours is… a special move.» Answered then, as the Griffon hadn’t stop approaching and was now standing right before him. «No one can master it but you. I can’t hope to defend from it.»

«I’m not the only one possessing a “special move”.» The judge insisted in a sharper tone, and the pull resumed, making Lune widen his eyes. «No others can use cosmo strings, but your future enemies can do a whole lot of wondrous things, like having an entire galaxy explode on you, or evoking a blade so sharp that it could cut through mountains. Can you sustain that? Answer.»

«I will… try.» He hissed, now instinctively fighting the pull with not much results. «I will learn how to.»

«No, kid. You learn to dodge, _and_ to defend from attacks which you can’t properly dodge.» The older specter sighed, the strings were released and he almost fell on a side, having his arms suddenly free. «It’s no use taking blows and resist, if afterwards you can’t move and fight back. Your opponent will just keep using the same technique until you’re too fatigued to go on.»

Lune bent on a side and recovered the whip which had fallen once more, not bothering to massage his aching shoulders.

«But the Wyvern told me-»

«My brother is a hardhead, and not easy to knock down.» The Griffon interrupted. «He basically would keep on fighting even if having his heart ripped off his chest… but he’s a Wyvern, he’s born for this.»

«But-»

«Quit objecting.» The specter backed off with a flap of his wings, putting distance. «Now you try again, and this time you dodge. You don’t try to cut my strings, you don’t charge me, nothing. You just focus on not being caught.»

The young Balrog swallowed and nodded, and after just a split second he had to jolt backwards and then left, then backwards again, to avoid being trapped by the strings. He went on moving, supporting on his wings, and using the whip to lash away the cosmo lines when they got too close; he felt like doing that for ages, trying not to focus on the figure of the Griffon, standing there with both arms moving and frowning at him.

Eventually a string got laced to his ankle and he wasn’t quick enough to whip it away, falling on his back. He rolled on a side and cut it with the sharp edge of a wing, giving a strong flap to move away but too late; more cosmo lines wrapped around his body whole, keeping him still, and he felt them distressfully sinking into his muscles, slipping through the edges of his surplice and quickly draining his remaining strength.

«This is what happens when you let your guard down.» The older specter commented after some moments, pulling him up and forcing him to move. «It happens that you get struck down, and you can’t fight anymore. It doesn’t matter who’s you opponent or the color he’s wearing, if gold, silver, bronze or even black. You get struck down and you lose.»

Lune breathed heavily, trying to keep his head up, and vaguely nodded.

«I understand.» He whispered. «I’m sorry, my liege. I let my guard down.»

«You know, it’s very uncommon for the Wyvern to go through a Holy War without dying once or twice.» The older specter commented. «Usually, Rhadamanthys comes back here all battered up, and he takes months to properly recover, because he fights until his very spirit is drained. You don’t do this, ever… you fight your way, as your skills have you to, and you call it quits when your body tells you that you can’t keep it. Do you understand?»

Lune had to blink and then frown, since no, he didn’t understand.

«This would be unfit for a warrior.» He observed, and the other made his tongue click in a denying sound.

«Then let me phrase it differently.» Said then. «Are you my second?»

«I was assigned to your guard, but-»

«The if I say that you call it quits, when you can’t fight anymore, you obey and call it quits. I don’t want you to end up here a bloody mess, with your surplice torn into pieces.»

The Balrog opted to just nod, still trying to breathe normally. He didn’t have much to object, even if that didn’t make sense to him… it wouldn’t have been much of a change, since specters couldn’t die. Or better, they would still come back after dying.

«Kid, I don’t think I’m being perfectly clear with you.» The Griffon resumed with a sigh, crossing arms on his chest, and still keeping him wrapped in the strings. «I’m going hard on you, same as my brothers do… still, this is just training in the wastelands, not a real battlefield. Do you realize what could happen to you, if your opponent has you helpless like this?»

«That I could die. And I would be brought back by Lord Hades’ will, if he wishes so.» The younger answered with another frown, and the judge sunk the face into a palm, shaking his head.

«You naive little thing.»  

Lune had to widen his eyes, feeling the strings move, but this time not to pull his body. They wrapped around the parts of his Balrog surplice, making it disjoint and fall on the ground, and eventually he was left uncovered, arms bound behind his back and still facing the Griffon.

«Not all saints are pure souls, you tot.» The judge muttered then, flicking on his cheek. «And not only it’s satisfying to take advantage of a defeated warrior, in and of itself… you’re also one pretty gem, with this candid face you have.»

He tried to swallow, suddenly feeling exceptionally helpless, as the other was lining up the profile of his jaw. The fingers slid on his neck and a thumb pressed, not at the point to cut air but enough to have him feel the compression.

«Moreover, try not look at me like this.» The Griffon commented. «Don’t. You don’t make this face in front of an opponent, it’s all for the worst if you do. You keep the plain and detached expression, you look superior, you don’t behave as a prey… you’re a Balrog, nothing can prey on you. Even if you’re helpless.»

Lune swallowed again and nodded, realizing that they were so close that the Griffon surplice was brushing him. He closed his eyes in a frown and breathed deeply, relaxing his features into plain ones, and when he looked at the judge again, the older specter vaguely smiled.

«Very much better.» He commented with a nod.

It took some more moments for the strings to loosen up and let Lune’s body free, and he stumbled and almost fell on his knees, pushing himself to stand on his legs and keep looking at the other in the eyes.

«This is one of the reasons why I want you to quit the fight, if it turns ugly.» The Griffon resumed. «Especially if you aren’t facing a single opponent but a group of them. You stick to your _Reincarnation_ technique, gain time, and leave as soon as possible… saints know that we specters come back after we die, and that it takes time to send us back into the Underworld. So then, you could very well end up tortured if you don’t keep careful.»

«You speak as if… as if something like this happened to you.» The Balrog cautiously observed, slowly rubbing on his forearms, where it still ached because of the cosmo lines.

«I’m not easy to catch.» The older specter smiled vaguely again. «But I know of people who were even brought to the Sanctuary and put under torment. Do you know what the _Scarlet Needle_ is?»

The younger specter nodded and slightly stepped behind.

«It is the Scorpio saint’s favored technique.»

«Yes, and it’s used for questionings and torture.» The Griffon said. «Cute thing about the _Scarlet Needle_ … the technique can’t kill you, regardless of how much blood you lose or how much pain it causes you. You stay alive and suffer, unless the Scorpio saint decides to end you.»

«It sounds like a judge’s technique, or almost.» He observed again, and the other nodded.

«Indeed. Now tell me you’ve learned your lesson and I’m letting you go. Training’s over for today.»

The Balrog did as he was asked and courteously bowed his head. After the Griffon went away, flying off on his wings, he let himself fall sat on the arena ground, allowing his muscles to relax and his features to show distress.

He placed a palm on his chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply in and out, trying to focus on his remaining strengths to get back to his residence. A sudden gust of wind enveloped him, lifting a cloud of dust and making him cough.

He was dead tired indeed, all his body ached and he couldn’t recall to ever having felt so drained. It was some months now that the Balrog surplice had chosen him as a specter, and the three Infernal Judges were training him in turns, as they apparently did with all the specters which were to belong to their personal guard… and Lune was to belong there, apparently to be the second of Griffon Minos, and even replace him or his younger brothers in the judges’ duty, when necessary.

Lune had been asking himself if he was worth for such a delicate, important task. He didn’t feel fit in the slightest, nor he felt actually able to fight in the Holy War. Lune knew not to be strong… his body wasn’t that of a warrior, he wasn’t fast like the Garuda, strong like the Wyvern or versatile like the Griffon. He would’ve probably ended up as a burden, if fighting alongside them, but then again, remaining in the Underworld and perform the judge’s duties wasn’t something he felt suited for.

Who was he to think himself capable of a charge like that? He lacked principles, willpower and most of all, experience.

He rose on his feet with another sigh, calling for his surplice which enveloped him, pleasantly giving a little warmth to his pained muscles. After wondering for some moments, he eventually decided to get home flying, so that his surplice would have done most of the job, and when he eventually reached his chambers he almost fell gain, upon freeing his body from the Balrog semblance.

His head was spinning, but he shrugged off the feeling with a deep sigh, knowing that it would have been much worse on the battlefield. The Griffon had been pristine clear about it, that he couldn’t show weakness nor even a small sign of faltering, or things could turn from bad to worse. And Lune knew him to be right, being that specter ancient enough to have seen and joined many Holy Wars. Probably he recalled every saint’s technique and ability and knew how to counter it, or almost.

He took his time to wash off dirt and brush his long hair, ignoring the throbbing numbness of his forearms. Using that whip wasn’t easy, most of all because he had to balance it both with the left and the right arm, and it was turning up to be harder than he thought… especially lashing while flying and while moving in general.

When he eventually entered his bedroom, he lit a couple of candles and took some tomes, setting them on the desk. He recovered his notes and opened up one of the books, recalling where he had stopped reading.

 

Minos knocked for the fourth time, this time with an annoyed sigh. He was pretty sure it was the right door, even if it was the first time he visited the Balrog in his chambers… he could feel his presence there, after all. But maybe that pretty boy didn’t want to be disturbed, since the Griffon had been there knocking for at least ten minutes now, and no one let him in.

With a click of his tongue he opened the door by his own initiative and peeked inside, and the place seemed silent and almost empty. And maybe the Balrog had gone to sleep, in fact. Just out of nosiness, Minos entered and silently looked around, finding himself quite surprised at the empty bed.

Being true to himself, he had gone there with the intention of playing the wise guy with that newbie. Most of all, because the pretty boy was indeed pretty, with those delicate features and piercing, unusual violet eyes. The Griffon had especially liked how the detached, plain expression faded away at some point during their training, turning into a scared, prey-like look which showed the young age of that specter, which barely reached twenty when joined the Underworld.

Minos also considered that maybe his brothers and him were going a little too harsh on that kid. He was strong willed and with a high spirit, but perhaps a little bit of encouragement would have done him good… still, the Balrog was kind of detached and cold mannered, even while training. It wasn’t easy to approach him, and it seemed not easy even to have him listen, since he appeared always shielded by a layer of ice. And all of this was incredibly fueling the Griffon’s desire to have that shield fall down and give a peek of what was behind it.

He had to blink a little, suddenly realizing that the Balrog was actually in that room. And the kid wasn’t ignoring him… he was just asleep, as Minos supposed, only he wasn’t sleeping on a bed. He must have dozed off while reading, since he was slumped on a desk, his face resting on an open tome.

Smiling a little, the specter approached and peeped at his sleeping features. The young specter was vaguely frowning, an arm limp on his side, and most likely he wasn’t resting well.

«Well, hello there…» Minos muttered, lining his high cheekbone with a fingertip.

He had to jump backwards and turn on a side, for the Balrog’s flaming whip had materialized into his hand and lashed, effectively scraping his cheek, and the kid was now looking at him with his eyes widened, up on his feet, and with a look of pure horror on his face.

«I deeply apologize.» He said before Minos could do anything, falling on his knees and lowering his head. «I’m sorry, my liege. It wasn’t my intention, I never meant to raise my hand at you. I’m sorry.»

The Griffon blinked for a second, then snickered and eventually laughed, calling a cosmo string to retrieve that damn whip. He snatched it and made it fold around a forearm, looking back at the other with a smirk, and making small denial noises with some clicks of his tongue.

«No, no. This isn’t even close to good, kid.» Said then, moving closer. «What were you thinking of doing, attacking me? Do you realize it’s a bad thing to do something like that to your superior…?»

«I’m sorry.» The other repeated, his head still lowered and clearly tense. «I am terribly sorry. I am ready to pay penance, whatever it might be.»

Minos had to refrain from laughing again.

«I can very well see that you hare. Stand up.» He answered in a fake serious tone, and the other complied, rising to his feet. «I should report it to whom it may concern. But since you’re new here, I can turn a blind eye on this, and personally deal with you.»

«I understand.»

«Of course you do.»

The Griffon lifted an arm and opened up his palm, doing it slowly so that the younger could clearly see his movement. He laced various cosmo lines on his body, having him still, and the kid tensed up but didn’t resist in the slightest.

«I can assume it wasn’t intentional of you, to attack me.» He observed, moving closer and starting to circle around him, little by little. «So I won’t go harsh on you.»

«If I am to be punished, please don’t refrain from using the needed measures just because I’m yet to learn.» The Balrog answered, his tone steady albeit everything.

Minos was now standing behind his back, and at that, he pressed his knuckles on the younger’s spine, moving them up in a light brush.

«You’re asking me to give you a lesson.» The strings were slightly pulled, enough to have him twine his wrists together. «Fine. A lesson is what you will receive.»

The Griffon slid the palm under the kid’s shirt, touching his skin directly, and he could feel it furrow as the other stiffened and clearly shivered. Minos moved closer and his palm reached the younger’s front, pressing on the midriff to make their bodies touch, and while he slightly rubbed his nose behind the other’s ear, he could feel how much tense he was. He felt him swallowing hard and shivering, and Minos didn’t really need to look at his face to see that the kid was terrified.

At that point he stepped backwards and pulled the strings again, having him turn around, and found on his features the same scared look he displayed some hours before, on the training ground. Just as he imagined.

«First lesson.» He said, softening his tone. «You don’t ever make that face, kid. Never _ever_. You’re facing an opponent which is ten thousand times stronger than you…? A god, maybe? Smile. Smile at him and grin, or give him your best plain face, because it doesn’t matter. You remember that Death is on our side, that we belong to him and we belong here. Home is here and it waits for us, and it is here that we return, after everything is done. One way or another.»

The Balrog had his eyes still widened and at that he blinked a little, giving a small nod.

«Alright. Second lesson.» Minos resumed, freeing him from all the strings. «Don’t let anyone take advantage of you. Not even me, even if I am your direct superior. You don’t kneel before anyone except Lord Hades and the Twins, because you’re inferior to nobody. When we will be on the battleground, I want you to trust me and my brothers, if you’re fighting alongside them. But do I _demand_ you to trust me, or do I _earn_ your trust…?» He flicked on his cheek with a smile, as the other was rubbing his wrists and looked now almost embarrassed. «I won’t ever give you weird orders, like… I don’t know, “strip because I’d like to see you naked”. Which I’d like, in fact, but this doesn’t mean you obey. You frown and raise an eyebrow, and you ask me if I’m serious, which I’m not. Is this clear?»

«I…» The kid frowned a little, keeping his eyes lowered. «I think it is.»

«Let’s just try again, then… strip, right now.» Minos insisted, and the other widened his eyes again while his cheeks flushed red. «Let me see how fair your skin is, young Balrog.»

The specter had that frightened look on his face once more. He pressed his lips together and backed off, and the Griffon sighed with a small smile.

«Now it’s the moment when you ask me “Minos, are you serious…?”, and I say “no, Lune, I’m just teasing you”.» Said then. «Unless you don’t actually want to strip, which I would be perfectly fine with. But something tells me it isn’t like this.»

He approached once more and lifted the younger’s chin with the knuckles.

«Now try to rest for a while.» He resumed, after managing to look directly into the kid’s eyes. «This book you were reading can wait. Tomorrow you have another training session, and there’s no use in training if you’re dead tired like this.»

«I am… I still feel deeply sorry for that.» The Balrog discreetly pointed at his cheek, which probably sported a slight burnt mark because of the whip. «I shouldn’t have hit you.»

«And I shouldn’t have approached you like that, sneaking behind your shoulders.» Minos shrugged. «We’re even. Now be a good kid and go rest, come on.»

The other nodded and courteously bowed his head, and the Griffon nodded as well. He placed the whip on a chair, and gestured goodbye before going out to reach his chambers.

 

 

As the judge had advised him, Lune tried to keep distance from him and dodge his strings, using his wings to increase haste but never actually rising from the ground, jolting from a side to another and keeping as focused as possible.

He had to try and change his movement pattern, for the Griffon began anticipating him quite soon, and they had to keep doing that for hours, until the Balrog was completely out of breath and the other’s strings had laced on him again. With his wings folded and arms stuck on his sides, he tried to catch his breath while the Griffon approached, moving a finger to pull him closer.

«Way a lot better than yesterday.» He said, nodding vaguely. «You’re improving fast.»

He shook his head, trying to retain composure as he had been recommended, giving him a plain look.

«I might say I received good guidance.»

«You’re talking about what my brothers are teaching you, right?» The judge smiled, tapping on his nose. «Sure, they are good teachers. Especially Rhadamanthys. Aiacos lacks patience, I’m afraid.»

Lune had gotten to know that Garuda Aiacos was feared and almost despised by the majority of the specters in the Underworld, and he was indeed harsh towards almost everyone, sometimes even quite ferocious. But to him, he had been nothing more than a little blunt.

«I’m glad to be trained by the three of you.» He said, ignoring the touch on his face. «I hope I can live up to your expectations.»

«But why Balrogs are always so polite and cold…» The Griffon sighed, still vaguely smiling. «I wonder if you’re all made with the cookie-cutter or something.»

To that, the younger specter blinked a little and frowned, and after some moments he was let go of the cosmo lines.

«What do you mean, liege?» He tried asking, but the other made a gesture as if warding off a bug.

«Nothing, really. Shall we take a break?»

«If you suppose we should.»

They actually took a break, and went sitting on a line of rocks in the merciless scenery of the wastelands.

«By all the Gods, I hate this place.» The judge muttered, apparently looking at the dull sky. «You get used to it after a while, but it’s hard to look at.»

«I don’t mind it being so dry.» The Balrog commented, looking around. «It’s truly harsh, but retains a certain ruthless beauty to it. It’s something I could never dream to imagine, when I was alive… not certainly in the place I was born. And it’s also very silent.»

After some moments he realized that the Griffon was looking at him straight,

and he almost blinked. He could notice even before that there were no whip marks on the judge’s cheek, and again he felt relieved… still, he tried not to dwell on what had happened the evening before, and just gave back his gaze.

«Where do you come from…?» The Griffon asked after some moments.

«A country of Earth called Norway.» Lune answered cautiously. «There’s snow for the most part of the year, so the dominant color is always white.»

«I see, that’s why you’re so fair skinned.» The other vaguely smiled. «And I suppose it is silent there too.»

«It is indeed. Very peaceful, but not less harsh. The weather there is the most unforgiving.» Lune blinked a little, trying not to dwell on his past life as well. «And, liege, may I also ask where you come from?»

«You may, but I may not answer. I don’t really remember, I guess I’ve been a specter for too long… I only remember the sea, and the bright blue sky above it.» The Griffon’s wings slowly unfolded, as if he was stretching them. «And I remember liking to look at the sea. That’s it, nothing more than this.»

«Will I… will I forget as well?» Lune found himself asking with a frown. «I mean… about my life. Will I forget about it too?»

«My brother Rhadamanthys forgot his past life, same as me.» The judge answered. «While Aiacos still recalls something, but he’s younger than us. Meaning that there was another Garuda before him… while I have no idea about me, regarding this matter, if I was the very first Griffon or wasn’t. So then, I guess it will take a long time for you to forget, Lune… just write everything down if you don’t want to risk it. I’m sure memories will pop like mushrooms, if you read about them.»

Lune nodded again and breathed in, looking down. He had to think about it, he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to remember or not, but it seemed like he had time to decide after all.

«Let’s resume.» He heard the other speak after a while, and saw him stand up with the corner of his eye.

He snapped out of his thoughts, nodding.

«Yes, liege. And thank you for your advice.»

 

Alone in his bedroom, Lune kept frowning at the blank page of the journal, unable to decide if to start writing or not.

His thoughts drifted to the training, and he considered again that the Griffon had gone a lot less harsh on him this time… which he didn’t particularly appreciate, in a way, even if his muscles were thanking him in relief. It was clear that the judge considered him somehow weak, as he had shown himself to be, more than just once.

He made the quill pen roll between thumb and index, scowling at nothing.

“ _Unless you don’t actually want to strip, which I would be perfectly fine with.”_

The Balrog found himself feeling warmth on his face, sure he was flushing red by now, and almost widened his eyes at that memory.

He would have never expected a provocative statement like that, but then again, the Griffon had said about himself to be not at all a serious person. He sighed, rubbing between his eyes with the free hand, telling himself to stop behaving like an idiot.

“ _Don’t let anyone take advantage of you. Not even me.”_

Lune sighed again, deciding it was better for him to go to sleep by now.

 _I can try,_ he ended up thinking, while laying down on his bed.

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our gratitute goes again to sweet Callie, for her beautiful and analyzing comment. Dear, know that this story wouldn't have ever been published if it wasn't for you ♥

 

It took another month for the Balrog to consider himself trained, at least to an acceptable level. He was now quick enough to withstand the Garuda’s techniques, learned how to sufficiently intake the Wyvern’s bursts of raw energy, and knew how to behave when confronted by the cosmo strings of the Griffon. All the three judges themselves stated he was enough prepared to sustain a real battle, one where the blows where intended to kill him, and Lune could tell that he was finally capable of fighting.

The Holy War was now beginning in some more months, and all the Underworld was preparing to the occurrence, especially the Twins and Lord Hades. The firsts had already rose on Earth to guide Lady Pandora in her awakening of the vessel, and the latter was about to fall into slumber, for his cosmo and will to manifest into a mortal host.

And while Lune felt himself kind of nervous about all of that, the other specters seemed not to care much, at least the older ones. Mainly, the three judges… or better, the Griffon and the Garuda were already figuring out how things would have turned out this time, what kind of opponents they would have faced, and how many they’d manage to kill.

“ _Silvers don’t count, brother.”_ The Balrog heard Garuda Aiacos comment. _“Goldies are the big deal. I plan on taking down at least three, this time.”_

And to that, the Griffon scuffled about him being incapable of focusing on one opponent at a time, ending up without killing anyone. His younger brother argued that the Griffon was instead so fixated on “playing” that he would have risked behaving like an idiot, having “his moths escape the web”, and they ended up brawling or almost, in a playful way which had nothing of an actual quarrel. All the while, the only one who seemed to be taking things seriously was Wyvern Rhadamanthys, which even tried to scold his brothers… with not much of a result, though.

Eventually, Garuda Aiacos and his guards were designed to reach Earth first, and it took another month or almost for Griffon Minos to join him. The Wyvern remained for the moment in the Underworld to comply to the judges tasks, and ultimately Lune found himself in Hades’ vessel earthly fortress, with many other specters, waiting for commands as the Griffon was receiving dispositions from Lady Pandora and Lord Hades’ mortal vessel.

«I don’t think we’ve been speaking often.» He heard someone say and turned around, giving back the strange eyes of the Griffon’s lieutenant. «I suppose this is your first Holy War. It will be my pleasure to fight alongside you, Balrog Lune.»

He nodded courteously, extending his hand, and the other shook it.

«I feel the same, Necromancer Byaku.» Said then. «I am inexperienced, though. I hope my actions won’t lead to disturbances to you veteran warriors.»

«I actually wish you to know that it is an honor, to fight alongside you.» The older specter added. «The Balrog has always been a powerful specter, enough to have his own personal guard or to fight alone against many opponents. It was like this for your predecessor… I am Griffon Minos’ lieutenant, and I can only be grateful for his choice, but I’m also flattered to have you fight with us. And I’m sure our companions feel the same.»

To that, Lune couldn’t bring himself to answer. He avoided widening his eyes and just nodded, crossing arms on his chest, and ended up falling completely silent. He wasn’t sure on what to think about that. Probably he should have felt even more pressured than he already was, since his predecessor seemed to be a strong warrior, enough to fight alone even if being the Griffon’s second in his judge’s task…

His thoughts were abruptly blocked by their commander’s sudden entrance, and everyone bowed in a courteous greeting.

«Stand.» Minos said with a gesture. «It seems like the saints are very well organized, this time. They set a complete defense of the Sanctuary, as the Garuda reported, and it’s being impossible to break it just by trying with no specific plan.» He paused and moved through them, frowning as he walked. «We need to lure the golden saints out of there. We’ve been ordered to split in two groups and wreak as much havoc as possible in the nearby vicinities of the Sanctuary… the villages there have all been evacuated, but we can hope to cut in some groups of humans on their way to reach the shores. Byaku…»

The Necromancer stepped up, nodding, as the Griffon had turned towards him.

«You take the others and reach the northern side of the peninsula, where it joins with the mainland. The Balrog and I will get to the southern shore, and leave by flying if occurred.»

«Yes, my liege.» The specter answered and immediately started gathering the others, while Lune had to keep a small frown for himself.

«You try to lure the saint, or saints if there are many, as much far away from the Sanctuary as possible.» Minos added, still addressing the Necromancer. «Your chances to meet the Aries or the Taurus saint are low, since they are probably keeping there to protect the Sanctuary. Most likely a fast warrior will reach you, like Capricorn or Leo… but if you get confronted by Virgo or Gemini, turn your backs and get the heck away from there, reach the spot where you get picked up by Sleep, and don’t try to engage. We’ll be joining you as soon as we’re done. All clear?»

«Yes, my liege.» Byaku repeated with a nod. «We will get moving immediately.»

As the other specters prepared to go, Lune wondered why was it, that the Griffon decided to bring him along and split in two groups like that. He got ready to fly along with him, but was approached by the Necromancer again, who put a hand on his shoulder as to gain his attention.

«Good luck to you.» The older specter said. «Whatever happens, just trust our commander.»

«I will. And good luck to you as well.»

He was called by the Griffon right after that and hurried to join him, spreading his wings to follow as he flew off the open upper tier.

 

They kept silent all the way, and when finally the sea shore came on sight, the sun was almost fully risen.

“ _I only remember the sea, and the bright blue sky above it.”_

Lune found himself frowning, wondering why that conversation was coming up to his mind now. He shrugged it off, gliding as the other was doing the same.

«Here they are.» The Griffon muttered, landing smoothly on a rocky crest. «They’re probably headed for the ships. And… two silver saints are leading them.»

Not far away, a line of humans could be spotted, belonging most certainly to evacuated people trying to leave the peninsula by sea. And in the morning light, Lune could very well see the shiny glimmer of the silver cloths as well.

«We need to make some noise.» Minos said, slightly turning towards him. «We’re not too far from the Sanctuary, and goldies will probably join us if we manage to be spotted.»

«Will it be sufficient to enhance our cosmo?» The Balrog asked. «While fighting with the two silver saints.»

The Griffon shook his head.

«We kill them swiftly, take the human hostages, and then we enhance our cosmo. And maybe wreak some havoc here and there… I bet they can see the ships from the Sanctuary hill.»

The younger nodded and breathed in, keeping his eyes fixed on the two silver saints.

«Now you get to the shore, use your whip and put those ships on fire.» Minos resumed. «Join me as soon as you’re done.»

Lune didn’t answer again and just unfolded his wings, diving in on the other side of the cliff to go unnoticed. He circled the path the humans were taking and went straight to the shore, summoning his whip as soon as he was close enough. But as he was raising his arm to hit the flank of one of them, after charging the blow with flames, he distinctly heard screams and a blast of energy coming from behind him.

Turning around, he could feel a cosmo which didn’t belong to a silver saint. He had never felt any saint’s cosmo before, but he could tell unmistakably that this aura wasn’t something belonging to nothing less than a golden warrior.

Clenching the grip on his weapon, he shot a glance to the ships and then back where the fight was going on. From there he couldn’t see anything, hence he had no idea of what was happening, but most certainly there wasn’t supposed to be a golden saint there. Not so soon. They had to put the ships on fire to draw the Sanctuary’s attention and lure the warriors out, so then…

So then, it must have been some sort of trap. He flapped as strong as he could, heading towards the humans, and it took him less than a minute to arrive on the scene.

One of the silver saints was lying on the ground, his neck clearly snapped broken, while the other one had backed off and apparently was having the humans flee… and the Griffon was standing on position, both his arms raised and his cosmo strings ready, but no opponent was to be seen.

Lune frowned, sharpening his gaze and looking around to acknowledge the foe’s presence, and suddenly a person appeared from behind the Griffon. Before he could shout a warning, Minos turned around and dodged in a jolt, throwing his strings.

The cosmo lines missed because the other disappeared in a dark flash, and the Balrog widened his eyes. That wasn’t a teleporting technique, it almost seemed like a small, contained version of the Twin Gods’ _Hyper Dimension_.

«Lune, behind you!»

He pivoted and lashed with his whip at the same time, just at the right moment to avoid a blow… realizing that the opponent had tried to hit him with his hand. Was he the Capricorn saint, then? No, his blow would have created a cutting line of energy, if that was the case. Moreover, Lune was almost sure that the man, which had already disappeared again and avoided the whiplash, was not wearing any cloth.

«Get away from here.» He heard the Griffon hiss. «Put distance. We’re facing the Gemini saint.»

_What…?_

Lune almost shook his head, not understanding how it was even possible. That person was wearing no cloth, he was sure.

He obeyed the command nonetheless, putting distance but facing the fight still, and could see a dark flash appearing once more. This time, the Griffon shoot his strings right into it, pulling a moment after and dragging out a person, a young man which was, in fact, wearing no cloth.

The judge’s cosmo enhanced and that person screamed through clenched teeth, now having his left arm twisted at the point of snapping, but Minos had to let him go and dodge, because the dark dimensional layer had appeared behind his shoulders, and was quickly enveloping him.

After another split second, golden comets rained on that man and the Gemini cloth covered his frame, while both him and the Griffon took position again.

«You were hiding cloth-less among those humans, I take it.» The judge commented, standing his ground. «Nice move, kid. A pity you couldn’t save your silver friend, there. A little more haste, and he would still have his neck in place.»

«Specter.» The saint hissed with a sharp glare. «Your wrecked existence ends now.»

«Just how many times have I already heard this…?» From where he was standing, now quite far and hiding from plain sight, Lune could tell that Minos had rolled up his eyes. «Sure, you’re about to kill me. But weren’t you focused on protecting those humans? Because you know… my order was that of slaughtering them, and my second must have reached them already. It’s not like they could go quite far.»

The golden warrior had his eyes widened for a moment, then turned towards where the mortals and the silver saint had fled, and Lune expected Minos to take his chance and hit him right there. But surprisingly, the judge didn’t.

«You murderous Underworld scum…» The saint hissed again. «You will pay for this.»

A moment after, the dark flash from before enveloped him, and as soon as he disappeared, the Griffon unfolded his wings and joined Lune. Without saying anything he grabbed the Balrog by an arm, and Lune had to flap and follow him in flight, heading towards the sea.

«Wha… what are we doing…?» He almost stammered.

«Fleeing. I used a distraction, but that golden doll will take a very short time to realize that I lied, and no one is hurting his precious humans.» Minos answered, as they were now flying over the ships. «And while we’re at it…» He shoot many of his strings and wrapped them around the masts, turning around, then gave a pull so strong that they all broke. «There, no ships for them at least for some weeks. Let’s get away from here.»

 

They joined the other group of specters, which were facing silvers saints and many of them, apparently needing help. For the first time, Lune performed his _Reincarnation_ on real opponents, after summoning his enchanted tome, and had it strike three of them at once while other specters faced the remaining saints.

And he was almost surprised to see how well it worked, and how fast it teared those mortal souls and throw them directly into the Underworld. Faced with their past mistakes and sins, the humans almost willingly let the Balrog dispose of them, as if asking for deliverance.

After the fight, they all gathered and headed towards the fortress, and Lune was surprised again, hearing the other specters complimenting him. Some with an almost invidious spike in their voices, some others genuinely impressed.

 

«Well, it’s not like there’s much to celebrate…» The Griffon commented, sitting on a balustrade, after Lune had joined him there. «Silvers aren’t much. Goldies are the real deal, and no one was taken today. I guess we’ll fare better tomorrow.»

The Balrog nodded, twining fingers on his lap, and looking at the half moon peeking up on a hill crest.

«Liege, may I… may I ask why is it, that we fled?» He asked after some moments. «I mean, we did encounter a golden saint, and we were two against one.»

«We had the number advantage, true. But the saint was well prepared… that of hiding among the fleeing humans was an arranged trap. Moreover, I could tell he was having the mortals getting away to be free to use his most powerful technique, which is… let’s say it’s a big nuisance.»

«The _Galaxian Explosion_.»

«That one, yes. It’s kind of risky for Gemini saints to use it, since it… blows everything up or almost.» The Griffon slightly turned towards him. «You saw he was waiting for the humans to get away. He surely wanted to use it. And the strategy, with a Gemini wielder, is always the same: avoid them to have a galaxy explode on you.»

«So that’s why you chose not to fight.» Lune observed, and Minos vaguely nodded.

«I could have tried and approach the humans again, to use them as a shield, but it was risky. I preferred not to take too many hazards, even if that saint was clearly young. We can take him by surprise, next time.»

The Balrog nodded back and didn’t answer, leaning with a shoulder on the window frame, still looking outside.

«Was it because I was there?» He asked after a while. «That you… that you didn’t want to risk it.»

«I’m your commander, kid, not your nanny…» The Griffon huffed. «I mind you obey my orders and don’t do stupid things, everything else is up to you. But it’s true that when a golden doll shows up, I tend to take them on by myself… Byaku can tell you about how this happens on a regular basis. As soon as I spot gold, I send the others away. It’s just how I fight, it’s not intended to keep you out of troubles… because if I wanted to keep you out of troubles, I would tell you to stay here in the fortress, and go play chess with the Twins.»

«I understand.» Lune answered, vaguely lowering his head. «Can I ask something else, liege?»

«Pretty talkative tonight, aren’t we?» The other turned towards him again, now vaguely smiling. «Ask away.»

«Saints are… very focused into protecting people from us. Or so it seems.» The Balrog resumed. «What I wanted to ask is… why is it so important for them, to avoid humans to die at the hands of specters?»

Minos sighed, running a hand through his silvery hair.

«You should ask them, not me.» He said then. «But wouldn’t you do the same, Lune? Protect your kin, given the necessary strength to do it. You protected the others, today, and took three opponents by yourself, because ours were having a hard time fighting.»

The Balrog frowned a little, deciding to just nod at that.

«And not much time passed since you became a specter.» The judge went on. «Think about it on reversed sides. Were you a saint, was a specter to attack your village… I suppose you would defend it. Isn’t it pretty obvious…?»

Lune found himself vaguely smiling at nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on the rising moon.

«Was I a saint, with the necessary strength to do something like this… I would have teared down my village with my own hands.» He muttered, clenching his fingers which were still twined together. «And if a specter showed up to wreak havoc, when I was still a human, I would have very well pointed him the most flammable spots, to give the place a good burn.»

«Huh, alright…» He heard Minos comment after some moments. «Guess you’re fit to be an Underworld dweller, then.»

They fell silent, and Lune found himself appreciating it. He thought about those people he had seen, the fleeing terrified mortals, holding together and keeping their children close as they tried to get away. He wondered how many of them would have soon showed up in the Underworld chambers to be judged. And how many would have reached the Asphodel Meadows or the Elysium Fields… just a couple of them, probably. Aside for the kids, innocent ones, those who couldn’t harm anyone yet, being too young… and could only suffer the ordeals that less innocent people would put them through.

All the others, they would’ve been sent to cleanse their soul from the sins they committed. And realizing it, acknowledging that those people would have ended up before him and his flaming whip, to atone for their depravities, gave Lune a satisfying sense of release.

«Do saints have any idea of what they’re actually protecting…?» The Balrog commented in a half voice. «Of course they don’t. How could they… they think that when specters are warded off and the Holy War is over, everything just goes smooth and fine for everybody. As if there was the need of a Holy War, for people to die and suffer. As if specters where the reason for degeneracies, violence and abuses to exist…» He paused, realizing to be deeply scowling. «Blind fools. This is what the saints are.»

He blinked, realizing that a palm was now resting on his back. It was the Griffon’s hand, which slid on his shoulder and pulled him, and Lune almost twitched when found himself leaning on the judge’s side.

«Do you remember when I suggested you to write down about your mortal life,» he heard Minos observing in a half voice. «so that you wouldn’t have forgotten about it? Well, never mind that. Don’t write anything down, kid. Your past life is over and done, you’re the Balrog now. Whatever you’ve been put through, whatever happened to you… just forget about it.»

Lune frowned, almost cowering there, and not understanding why he was feeling so troubled at that point.

«It won’t be easy.» He answered, realizing his voice had come out almost in a whisper. «It won’t be easy to feel myself strong. I have… all my life, I was never strong. I couldn’t be, even if I tried, and it was… it was better not to try at all.»

«Haven’t you heard me…?» Minos asked again. «I don’t care who you were before. Now you’re a fellow specter and my second, and if you don’t manage to understand this by yourself, I will very well rip off the limbs from anyone who tries to play the smart guy with you. This, until you realize that nothing can prey on a Balrog… you’re a damn flaming demon, with the power and strength of annihilating his foes and cast souls into the depths of their past sins. Remind this to whoever thinks your calm attitude and your pretty face mean that you’re a weakling.»

Lune frowned even more, almost ending up hiding into the other’s shoulder. He tried to pull himself together, nodding, but ultimately decided he didn’t care and remained there, leaning on the older specter like that.

«We have a Holy War to fight, you know.» The Griffon commented after a while, when the moon had reached his peak and begun its slow descent. «And I think we could teach those golden dolls a thing or two, about fighting. Especially to that guy who thought himself very smart, appearing and disappearing from his _Another Dimension_.»

«How are we supposed to counter that…?» Lune asked. «I saw you pulling him out of the distortion with your strings… and maybe… maybe he could end up in my _Reincarnation_ circle, if we manage to have our techniques synchronize.»

«I like this idea.» The Balrog could tell Minos was vaguely smiling. «We can find out if the Gemini golden saint has conducted a stainless life. If he hasn’t… well, I guess he’ll have a taste of what an Infernal Judge can do, showing him his sins.»

«But liege…» He objected, again frowning a little. «I’m not actually an-»

«Let’s see what the guy thinks about it, after you’re done with him.» The Griffon interrupted, still with an amused tone.

Lune thought about objecting again, but ended up sighing vaguely and nodding. He finally sat more straight, fixing his long hair behind the ears. Then realized that the other was looking straight at him, smiling, and for some reasons he suddenly felt embarrassed, but managed to keep his features plain.

«I’m about to go rest for a while.» The judge said. «Do you feel like joining me?»

The Balrog opened his mouth to answer, slightly sucking air in, then hesitated. He could tell what that question meant, he wasn’t an idiot. And he asked himself if he actually felt like, because he couldn’t be sure on the spot.

The Griffon just looked at him, waiting, and Lune realized to be taking somehow a long time to speak. He eventually frowned a little, lowering his eyes.

«Yes, my liege.» He said. «I feel like joining you.»

He felt a touch on his face and blinked, looking up again to see the judge smiling, while caressing his cheek with the knuckles.

«Are you sure…? Because I can very well rest by myself. I’m a grown up kid, and not afraid of the dark anymore.»

Lune lifted a hand and brushed the back of that of the Griffon, which was fixing his hair behind an ear, as he had done to himself before.

«I’m sure.» He answered again, trying to smile back. «I would be very pleased to rest with you.»

«Let’s go, then.» Minos slid down the balustrade, taking him by his hand. «Before our beloved and cherished Lady Pandora starts yelling again.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of this small side-story :)  
> We hope you liked it, especially for the part which were "made up" and completely stray from canon - as for Lune's backgroung, which we completely created to suit his quiet, cold and collected personality. We also wanted to give him a deep relationship with Minos, which we always pictured to be a dear friend of him more than just his commander. 
> 
> Take into account that this isn't the Holy War from 1700 but the previous one, happening during 1500, so the Gemini saint you see here is no one you know about. He's Gemini Aspros' predecessor, to be more precise, and from what we know from the bits shown in TLC, he didn't survive the war.
> 
> We wish you a great day/night, and lots of love ♥


End file.
